Words Unsaid
by kiminarimasu
Summary: Misaki reminisces the past before she leaves her school. She remembers Usui suddenly; just what happened to him? My first fanfic for KWMS and it's a oneshot. Please R&R !


_My first fanfic for Maid-sama! Please R&R~ Read it with your dying will^^_

* * *

Misaki walked inside her Student Council Room. It was empty. No one was inside and the silence overwhelmed the place.

"Brings back memories" was what she said softly.

She was now graduating from school. She doesn't know if she should be happy or not for the next school years to come might bring back the old rowdy boy-dominating school again. But that dissolved slowly from her mind. She walked to the old table she used to work on. It was clean. With some splats of ink and some doodles (which is definitely against the rules! but who cares now?).

There was one thing that came in to her mind. The perverted outer space alien, Usui Takumi.

"Why am I thinking about him?" Misaki muttered quietly.

She touched her table and sat down on her old chair while reminiscing the past.

.

.

.

"Ahh, Misa-chan~ Do you have work today in the cafe?" Usui asked the annoyed president naughtily.

"Nandayo, you perverted alien?"

.

.

.

Remembering that, Misaki chuckled. Then, she remembered another one...

:

:

:

Misaki is working in the cafe. She walked into the kitchen, only to find a cooking Usui. Misaki flustered whenever she looked at him. She kept on thinking that maybe she has feelings for him. Maybe she likes Usui. Maybe, just maybe...

"Ah, kaichou."

Misaki jumped from the surprise. "W-what..?"

Usui looked at the blushing and slightly surprised president in maid-clothes. He can't help but think, _'She's so cute...'_, and blushed at the sight.

"You know what? If you keep on making that face..."

Misaki looked at Usui and wondered. "What face?" She moved closer to Usui.

"...if you keep on doing that, I may not be able to control myself and do this..."

Usui held Misaki closer. His hands pulled her from her hips. His face closing in to Misaki's. And there lips suddenly pressed together. It was a short but sweet, enough to make Misaki's heart go wild.

Usui stopped and pulled away. His face red as a tomato.

This surprised Misaki. "Wha-wha-what w-was that f-for..?" Misaki was even redder than Usui.

.

.

.

At the thought, Misaki felt that her face was hot as if the kiss and the memory itself were fresh. She looked towards the window and saw something. She stood up and started to walk towards it while she continued to think about that day.

:

:

:

Misaki and Usui walked together from the cafe. The silence was unbearable for Misaki until Usui started a conversation. She can't help but think that all these years she found herself comfortable with him. And so does for Usui. Misaki thought that that was the happiest days of her life. It seems she has become a real "girl", not that she's boy...

"Ahahah. Is that so?" Misaki laughed and realized that Usui stopped suddenly. "Usui...?"

Usui looked at Misaki with serious eyes. "All these years, I've been keeping it from you."

'...?'

"I am moving. I'm going abroad after we graduate."

"!"

"But that's not what I want to tell you..." Usui breathed some air and continued, "I am in love with you, Misaki."

.

.

.

The memory brought down tears in her eyes. Usui confessed to Misaki months ago. She neared towards the window and saw a picture stuck in it. It was a picture of the two of them.

.

.

.

After Usui confessed, the two didn't see each other for awhile.

"I haven't even replied him but... I have to do this."

Usui visited the cafe and asked for Misaki. She didn't turn up and had Honoka to substitute for her.

Usui visited her in the SC office. Misaki brushed her off and said that she has no time for perverted aliens around her.

Usui stalked her around until one day...

.

.

.

The picture was stuck in the window. How did this get here?

She took it and smiled. She then turned it around only to find some words written in it. "What's this?"

In the picture was:

"This is me and Misa-chan. The people from Maid Latte took it. Although she wasn't in her maid outfit, she is still cute . Today, I told her I was going abroad... and that I love her. She didn't reply. I knew that. Next day, I tried to find out, but nothing. The day after that, I tried. Still nothing. I tried to follow her wherever she goes but still... nothing. Even though she gave no reply, she'll be the only one I'll love. The only person enough to light my world. The only person that can make me happy. But now, I'm probably gone."

.

.

.

Misaki rushed to the hospital. I knew it. I should have just told him.

Usui was taken to the hospital. TO the ICU. He had an accident. He was hit by a truck. After he followed Misaki around the house. After Misaki told him to stop. Before Misaki was able to tell him her _real feelings._

:

:

:

Tears flowed and some drops splat to the picture. She couldn't help it. She just wanted not to hurt Usui. She doesn't want to make Usui hurt when they have to break up when he leaves. But what she did was... unacceptable. Instead of losing a relationship, what she lost was a person. The person she loves. Forever.

She clenched the picture tight, but not hard enough to crumple it.

"I love you, you perverted alien, Usui Takumi."

END.

* * *

_I was quite inspired to write this because of a friend^^ Please review. Your criticisms and comments are welcome! Thank you for reading this fanfic of mine. (and for the reviews~!)  
_

_Oh, and P.S. I'm so sorry if I killed Usui! _/  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama! It belongs to its rightful owner/s._


End file.
